Destins Brisés IV : Une vie sucrée
by Lucy in the Sky with Diamond
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Lavande Brown semble être une petite fille dont la vie est rose et sucrée. Mais est-elle vraiment cet archétype de la luxure et ce stéréotype de l'étudiante riche et superficielle ?


**Disclaimer :**** Je ne suis ni anglaise, ni immensément riche, ni même l'inventrice de ces fabuleux personnages. En revanche, je les emprunte régulièrement à JKR.**

**A FanFantastique, merci de ta dernière review, elle m'a fait super plaisir. Je pense à faire un OS sur Merope Gaunt, mais, contrairement à Lavande ou Peter, on ne connait que peu de choses sur elle. Enfin, je ferai de mon mieux !**

**UNE VIE SUCREE**

Lavande Brown savait pertinemment que ses camarades la pensaient futile et superficielle, concierge assumée de la tour de Gryffondor. Elle savait aussi qu'il valait mieux qu'ils ne sachent pas la vérité. Après tout, la plus sordide des vérités, et pourtant la plus véridique, les feraient tous fuir, même cette chère Parvati.

Alors, oui, Lavande jacassait aimablement sur les couples qui se créaient et se défaisaient au rythme des saisons, donnant des conseils amoureux et flirtant amicalement avec tous les hommes du château. Elle n'était pas très belle, ni très intelligente, un peu trop grande et rondelette, une fille somme toute banale, avec ses cheveux châtains et ses yeux gris. Mais elle savait se montrer sympathique et charmante, ce qui lui attirait les faveurs de ces messieurs.

Elle badinait, papillonnait, tout en espérant oublier. Oublier que dès qu'elle rentrerait chez elle, elle devrait affronter les regards haineux de son petit frère, et les coups harassés de son père. Oublier qu'elle devrait nettoyer le vomi et recoudre leurs habits. Chez elle, elle ne pouvait être une sorcière – son père, si pratiquant, ne le tolérait pas. Alors elle devait leur faire oublier ce qu'elle était au plus profond d'elle. Effacer de ses souvenirs le beau sourire de sa mère, sorcière elle aussi et qui l'avait tu, lorsqu'elle faisait revivre une fleur fanée ou que le chat lévitait étrangement à travers leur appartement.

Elle savait que son père noyait le chagrin dû à la mort de sa femme dans l'alcool – une attitude qu'elle désapprouvait au plus haut point et qui expliquait qu'elle ne boive pas une goutte d'alcool, pas même de la Bieraubeurre. Elle comprenait que son frère la déteste de l'abandonner ainsi dix mois par an. Mais elle détestait cette vie, ces deux vies, qui l'éloignait de celle qu'elle était vraiment.

Elle ne pouvait dire la vérité à son amie. Parvati était intelligente et amicale, mais Lavande savait pertinemment qu'aussi gentille qu'elle soit, l'horreur de la vie de la jeune fille serait bien trop lourde pour l'indienne. Parvati était courageuse et spontanée, mais relativement peu fiable de ce point de vue-là.

En écoutant les autres, tout en s'obligeant à passer pour une idiote, elle savait qu'ils pensaient que sa famille était suffisamment riche pour vivre convenablement. Ils la pensaient petite fille chérie par ses parents, elle si extraordinaire dans une famille moldue. Oh, comme elle aspirait à cette vie rose et sucrée où tout ne serait sûrement pas parfait mais serait en tout cas beaucoup moins bancal que sa vraie vie. Après tout, une petite maison avec ses parents et son adorable petit frère vaudrait toujours cent fois mieux qu'un taudis vulgaire en banlieue de Londres avec un père qui l'accuserait d'avoir tuée sa mère – elle n'y était vraiment pour rien, si la conductrice en face avait trop bu et omis le frein – et un petit frère vindicatif.

Elle s'imaginait parfois, lorsqu'elle inventait ses vacances devant ses amis, être une petite princesse habillée de grandes robes roses et navigant d'une fête à l'autre avec joie. Depuis toujours, le rose était sa couleur préférée, et elle adorait les fêtes, les bals ou toute autre activité impliquant de la danse et des beaux garçons. Et puis, elle parlait de voyages à travers le monde – en réalité, ceux de sa tante Faith, qui lui écrivait parfois entre deux voyages humanitaires – pour qu'ils se désintéressent du fait qu'ils ne venaient jamais chez elle.

Elle navigait entre ces trois vies – sa vie sorcière, celle moldue et celle inventée – jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte avec Ronald Bilius Weasley. Cet enfoiré ! ne pouvait-elle s'empêcher de rajouter à l'énoncé de son nom. Bien sûr, elle savait qu'il était amoureux d'Hermione Granger, sa camarade de chambre trop sérieuse. Qui ne le voyait pas, franchement ? Mais elle avait espéré que Granger ne passerait pas à l'attaque, bien que ses sentiments soient réciproques. Elle aurait pu alors s'intégrer aux Weasley, et avoir une vraie famille.

Mais Granger était plus amoureuse que Lavande et Parvati ne le pensaient, et elle avait récupéré son chevalier servant. Lavande avait vu une nouvelle fois tous ses rêves s'effondrer, mais elle avait continué à sourire et à flirter, sa seule barrière contre la tristesse effroyable qui pavait sa vie.

Elle était entrée en septième année, nonobstant le fait que les mangemorts tuaient les enfants de moldus. Après tout, elle avait touché le fond, non ? Mais au moment où elle avait cru finir, elle s'était sentie revivre, prête à se battre pour la survie de ses amis. Elle était une Gryffondor, après tout, une de ces satanés intrépides, qui agissaient avant de réfléchir. La vie de ceux qu'elle aimait comptaient plus que la sienne, mais elle se vendrait chère pour qu'ils survivent.

Elle qui n'était que superficialité était devenue bon an mal an une combattante acceptable. Elle ne brillerait certes pas parmi les Aurors, mais elle saurait se défendre courageusement et utilement. Et elle eut besoin de ces connaissances toute cette année-là. Elle fut souvent blessée, son âme brisée en milles morceaux, mais elle s'en sortit, et il n'y eut pas de morts dans ceux qu'elle défendit de toutes ses forces.

Vint le jour de la Dernière Bataille – un nom bien pompeux, mais le Ministère faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour rassurer la populace, n'est-ce pas ? Elle ne pouvait décemment laisser ses amis se battre sans elle. Alors elle était devenue une vraie lionne : personne ne s'était approché des élèves de la première à la cinquième année perdus dans les couloirs et qu'elle avait trouvés et protégés. Sauf le loup-garou, il s'appelait Fenrir Greyback lui avait appris Hermione plus tard. Attiré par l'odeur du sang frais et pur des enfants, il s'était approché d'eux. Elle avait reconnue tout de suite ce qu'il était, miséreux comme le professeur Lupin, mais illuminé d'une folie destructrice qui impliquait beaucoup de coulées de sang. Ce jour-là, Hermione l'avait sauvée, et elle lui en serait redevable à vie.

Oui, elle avait toujours voulu mourir, mais passer aussi près de la mort lui avait fait perdre cette envie. Elle voulait vivre, et se battre pour ça. Elle voulait aussi Seamus, qui venait régulièrement la voir à Ste-Mangouste, lui apportant ses pâtisseries préférées - des croissants, alors que tout le monde pensait qu'elle adorait les choux à la crème - et la faisant rire malgré elle.

Seamus avait vu son âme brisée et éparpillée, mais il n'avait rien voulu savoir. Il s'était contenté de la serrer fort contre son torse lorsqu'elle était enfin sortie de l'hôpital. Il lui avait promis qu'elle ne serait jamais seule, et il avait toujours tenu sa promesse. Il l'avait épousée, négligeant toutes les filles mignonnes et entières qui lui couraient après. Il l'avait poussée à entrer au ministère de la Magie, où elle était ravie d'être la secrétaire d'Harry. Elle était utile. Enfin.

Et puis, la famille Finnigan valait bien la famille Weasley. La mère de Seamus, Lola, une sorcière, était très accueillante. Son père et ses trois sœurs, moldus, étaient également sympathiques, et elle se sentait à son aise avec eux.

Elle vivait désormais dans une belle maison, de taille raisonnable, avec un jardinet qu'elle aimait entretenir. Elle aimait son mari, et était fière de ce qu'ils représentaient. Et lorsqu'elle voyait Bridget – du nom de sa défunte mère – et Rosalie jouer ensemble, tandis que Nicolas tétait tranquillement son sein, elle se sentait la plus heureuse des femmes.

Elle ne serait jamais entière, mais elle pouvait l'être du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, avec l'aide de Seamus.


End file.
